


Tony's Baby Shower

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Classifications, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Littles Are Known, Mostly Fluff, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Rhodey flies in and Pepper surprises Tony with a baby shower.Edited 2/13/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: The Classifieds [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Tony's Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute piece, nothing much really happens, but we pull in a couple more characters from Tony's past to help set up some of the upcoming stories.

Tony was really excited that Rhodey was coming home. He had originally told Tony he'd be around for Christmas. Which is why Tony was happily surprised, when he got a text from his bestfriend saying he had just landed in New York. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet, so Tony definitely wasn't expecting it. He eagerly ditched the project he was working on for Stark Industries and headed up to his floor. He pulled on a suit before getting back in the elevator. When he arrived on the common floor he blinked in shock. Apparently, Rhodey hadn't just landed because he was already there, that wasn't why Tony was so shocked though. The room was set up with pastel pink and blue decorations and there were streamers hanging from the ceiling, floating balloons that said baby boy on them, and an 'it's a boy!' banner on the window. Everyone screamed surprise as the elevator doors opened, and Tony shifted uncomfortably. He was definitely surprised. He also wasn't so sure how he felt about this whole shindig. When he didn't say anything, his friends and family shared nervous glances.

All of his friends were there and then some. Pepper, and Rhodey, were standing by Steve, Bucky, and Sam. Phil and May and their Littles were closer to a buffet table full of food, Clint dipping chips in guacamole. Thor and Jane were there with Darcy and Loki, and their uncle Erik. Loki was clearly Little since he was being held on Jane's hip, not that that was anything new. Tony was pretty sure he'd only met Big Loki on one occasion and it hadn't exactly been the most pleasant encounter. Wade was there with Peter and his aunt. Peter was definitely Big, judging by his t-shirt and jeans, and the way he blushed when Tony looked at him, unable to meet his gaze. Wanda was there with her husband Paul and their boys. Tony's head of security, Happy, looked more like a bodyguard than a guest, though he must be one. Jarvis, his childhood butler, was standing off to the side with his wife, Ana and Tony was surprised to see that even his aunt Peggy was there with them. Tony hadn't seen her since he was a young boy. Tony's eyes pricked with tears and emotions swirled uncomfortably in his chest. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't even pin point what he was feeling. He thought someone was asking him if he was okay, maybe Pepper, but he couldn't really hear her. His blood was pounding in his ears and his breathe seemed to have been stolen from his lungs. Sam stepped forward and put a hand on Tony's shoulder, Steve and Bucky crowding behind him. Sam was about to say something, but Rhodey beat him too it.

"Hey, Tones, I'm sorry if we freaked you out, but I was kinda hoping to get a better welcome home reception." His bestfriend teased lightly, stepping closer.

Tony's eyes snapped into focus at the sound, and he pulled away from his Caregiver, flinging himself at Rhodey. The man wrapped his arms tightly around him and Tony felt air filling his lungs as he clung to Rhodey for dear life.

"Happy Baby Shower." Rhodey murmured in his ear.

"Fuck you." Tony retorted.

He could feel Rhodey's chest vibrate with laughter and Tony couldn't help the grin that took hold, brightening his features.

"I love you, too."

Tony pulled away, narrowing his eyes playfully at him.

"No, seriously, I hate you for this. Don't ever pull this kind of shit on me again."

"Well, I hate to break it you, Tones, but you only get one baby shower."

Tony just scoffed and turned to face the crowd of people. His eyes caught Sam's and he nodded to reassure his Caregiver he was fine. He glared at the smirk Bucky wore, before searching out his aunt Peggy.

"Auntie." He said, feeling like he was suddenly five years old again.

He pulled the frail old lady into a hug, hunching over, since she was sitting.

"Tony, I always knew you were a brilliant baby. I'm glad you've finally realized it too."

Tony smiled affectionately at the woman. He had always been fond of her as a young child. He kissed her cheek, and she patted his when he pulled back. He did the rounds, hugging Jarvis and Ana, who were like family to him, and thanking Paul for taking time away from his work to come. Wanda pulled him in for a hug, congratulating him, but he just brushed it off with a joke, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn't too obvious. He apologized to Thor for never making it to the hospital to visit his father, the man just shrugged it off, cheerful as always. He received hugs and kisses on the cheek from just about everyone, exchanging pleasantries and returning their gestures. Pepper apologized for the surprise, because apparently the party was her doing. Tony waved off her apology, thanked her for the party, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Finally he made his way over to Sam, Steve and Bucky. Sam gave him a quick hug, saying he was happy to have Tony as his Little. Tony blushed bright red at that and coughed awkwardly. Bucky just smirked at him again, receiving another glare. Tony blinked when he reached over and pulled Tony in for a hug. Tony breathed in his comforting scent, relaxing into the warm embrace, before pulling back. He looked over at Steve, who smiled softly at him. He half expected another hug, but the man just nodded towards Rhodey where his bestfriend was waiting patiently next to them. Tony grinned walking over to him.

"Rhodeybear! Let's get us a drink!"

Rhodey leveled him with a stern look.

"We're not getting drunk at your baby shower, Tony."

"Oh, come on! Just a glass of champagne."

Sam frowned slightly as Tony pulled out a couple of bottles of very expensive champagne but refrained from saying anything. Tony was Big after all, he was allowed to drink. Glasses were poured for all of the guests, except for Peter who was still underage, he got sparkling cider. Pepper made a toast to Tony, finishing off with how ironic it was to be drinking while celebrating him coming out as Little. Tony rolled his eyes, but thanked her all the same. Half way through the event, Tony dropped, though everyone except for Loki was Big still. The first sign that he was Little was that he stopped talking, the second sign was that he curled up in Rhodey's lap, and the third and perhaps most obvious sign was that he cried when Rhodey tried to get up. Sam came over, and quickly lifted the upset baby into his arms. He took Tony upstairs to change him into Little clothes and diaper him, before bringing him back to the party. He also pulled out Tony's stuffie from his diaper bag, that Sam had clearly packed in preparation, as though he knew Tony would drop. Tony eagerly accepted the puppy and the paci that was popped into his mouth.

All of his guests fawned over him. Cooing at him when made grabby hands wanting Bucky and the man obliged, taking him from Sam. People were quick to express their opinions on how adorable he was when he wrapped his arms around Bucky. Tony blushed from all of the attention and sucked harder on his paci. When Bucky had to go to the bathroom, he passed Tony off to Rhodey. Rhodey was a Dom, but he still found Tony to be the cutest baby ever. He blew bubbles for Tony, and oohed and aahed as the soapy circles took shape for the babies sake. Tony was delighted and popped them with his finger, giggling as soap splattered on the ground. Pepper smiled fondly at him, offering him a cupcake that had a light blue pacifier on the top of it and Tony was set down in a highchair. He smashed the cupcake with his hands and the crowd of people that had surrounded him, cheered and praised him for it, so he did it again, thrilled when they thought it was just as impressive.

He was very proud of his work when he was done. The tray was smeared with frosting and covered in crumbled cupcake. He had frosting all over his hands and face. He hadn't consumed much of the dessert, but he had happily abandoned the pacifier in his mouth for the light blue one that had adorned his cupcake. The baby squirmed as multiple hands wiped at his face and hands, only holding still when Clint made silly faces to distract him. Pepper put a plastic crown on his head when Sam set him down on the ground and Tony ran off to find Loki. The older baby was bopping at the balloons and Tony giggled, joining in on the fun. As the event came to an end, Tony found himself back in Sam's arms. He rested his head sleepily on his shoulder, rubbing at his eyes. His puppy was in his arms again and the young boy was ready for a nap. Loki, who was getting cranky, was being put down in the guest room made especially for young Littles and Tony reached his arm towards the door as Thor disappeared with the fussy baby. He whined drawing Sam's attention to him.

"Do you wanna take a nap with Loki, baby boy?" Sam asked him.

"Sweepy." He mumbled in response to his Caregiver's question.

People cooed at him and wished him sweet dreams, as Sam carried him off to bed. Tony snuggled up with Loki, who draped his arms over the younger baby. Tony went to sleep feeling very well loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are amazing!! I love you sm! As always, thanks for the support, I hope you're looking forward to what's coming next.
> 
> I love hearing what you guys think, it really makes my day.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
